User blog:Nikki Van Davis/a new Guardian unexpected..,
She was a normal person Victoria she was 13 with red hair and green eyes and lived what she thought had an ordinary life. but she had Done other things in her life she had published at least 5 books and become popular in her cyber school that she attended (in the live classes) but when she turned 14 things Changed she was out in the snow on her birthday just making a snowman when she heard her brother from a far off "VIKI!!! come Here!!" he called "Oh Joe i thought you were supposed to be in the house doing you homework!?" she walked over to where he was and got a shock to find her brother in a hole next to the town lake. "dont worry ill get you out of there! she ran to the house and brought back a ladder "Okay here it comes!" the ladder went down things just seemed to be working fine but she didn't look behind her she was on thin ice and didn't know it joe came up the ladder.Viki! thank you he was about to get on to the snow away from the snow when the ladder pushed her on to the ice on the lake "crackkkkkk" Oh no this is not good!" victoria was scared but didn't show it then joe walked out on the ice to get her back to safe land. victoria said "no joe you'll only fall through!' they were stuck Victoria had to think of something! just then she had a awesome idea "hey joe she called to him he was just standing on the ice looking all freaked out! cause it was very thin creekkk... Use you imagination okay! pretend you are in Narnia making it across the ice covered river. okay but you got to remember this is now officially a game no freaking out okay?" Victoria coxed her brother Joes eyes lit up and he slid across safely "okay! Vicki! your turn!" as she was following her own instructions a huge CRACK!!! ran out and in a split second it was to fast to even see but a hole in the ice just cracked open and it was so fast she could have fallen in just like that to her doom. But something weird happened she right as she was about to fall in some thing or Someone grabed her joe was already at the house he didn't see this happen cause he thought Victoria would be fine and the something or someone seemed to guide her to the snowcovered shore. she turned around to see who it was and got a shock it was a boy with white hair and ice blue eyes in a blue hoddie and brown pants no shoes he was holding a staff to "you could have fallen in the ice Victoria!' he said "howed you know my name? and what is your name?" she asked "im jackfrost" and from there he showed Victoria the globe of beliefe and she was amazed evantully she found out she was a new gaurdain too very unexpectly except her parents didnt know she was this is why she saved her bro. and was chosen by the moon. she is now knowen and miss winter and her center she figured it out too imagation and fun. THE END Category:Blog posts